Trollhunter
Trollhunter (Norwegian: Trolljegeren; UK: Troll Hunter; Canada: The Troll Hunter) is a 2010 Norwegian dark fantasy horror film written and directed by Andre Ovredal. It was produced by Filmkameratene A/S and Film Fund FUZZ and released on October 29, 2010 in Norway under distribution by SF Norge A/S, before being released on June 10, 2011 in the United States by Magnet Releasing. Plot A group of students from Volda University Collage, Thomas, Johanna, and their cameraman Kalle, set out to make a documentary about a suspected bear poacher named Hans. At the site of an illegally slain bear they interview hunters, who comment on the oddity of the bear tracks, as well as Finn Haugen, head of the Norwegian Wildlife Board. Finn dismisses the idea that the bear tracks have been faked. The students follow Hans in an attempt to secure an interview but he continually rebuffs them. After following him into the woods at night time, they see mysterious flashes and hear strange roars. Hans comes running back, yelling "Troll!" and Thomas is bitten by a large, unknown animal. They escape in Hans' Land Rover and discover their own vehicle turned over with the tires ripped off. Hans admits that he really hunts trolls and that the bears are a coverup. The students, though skeptical, ask if they can join Hans on his hunt and film what he does, to which he consents on the condition that they do as he instructs. The next day Hans makes them disguise themselves with "troll stench" (a slimy concentrate made from "everything you can squeeze out of a troll") and checks to see if any of them believe in God or Jesus, because a troll can smell the blood of a Christian man. Hans wields a "flash gun", a weapon that emits powerful UV-rays to stimulate sunlight and turn trolls into stone, though he comments that sometimes the trolls "just explode". To the student's astonishment, Hans flushes out a three-headed troll, a Tusserlad, which gives chase. Hans manages to turn the troll to stone and explains to the students that he only allowed them to come along because he's tired of working for little compensation and wants them to divulge the truth. Finn arrives, revealing him to be actually working for the Troll Security Service (TSS), and has his team deposit a bear carcass and plant fake tracks, and tells the students that they will not be allowed to keep their tapes. In a series of interviews, Hans reveals that Finn's work is to keep trolls a secret, while he is to kill any that come near populated areas. He also explains that the trolls have been acting aggressively lately and have begun to leave their territories more often than usual, and that he must get a troll blood sample to try to determine why. The students accompany Hans on another hunt using live goats as bait on a bridge where another troll, a Ringlefinch, lives. Hans successfully obtains a blood sample from the troll and takes it to a veterinarian who works for the TSS, but finds that it will take several days before any results can be found. Hans and the film crew investigate a farm where a number of trees have been uprooted and find trolls tracks leading into an abandoned mine, the lair of a pack of trolls, Mountain Kings. The group is trapped inside when the trolls unexpectedly return. The situation gets even more tense when Kalle confesses that he is a Christian. The trolls eventually smell Kalle's scent and discover the group. They run for the safety of daylight at the cave entrance in a panic, but Kalle is killed and eaten. Kalle's replacement is a woman named Malica, who is a Muslim; Hans is uncertain of how trolls will react to that. Finn demands that Hans head north to troll territory to get the problem under control. The group finds signs of a Jotnar, a giant mountain-troll 50-100 meters fall. Thomas falls ill, and they learn that the troll blood sample came back positive for rabies; Thomas has been infected by the bite he received several days earlier. After several attempts, Hans manages to kill the Jotnar by launching a rocket-like projectile that transforms the troll into stone and he directs the others to find the highway. Finn and the others arrive to confiscate the students' tapes. Thomas flees with the camera and is seen collapsing at the side of a road when the tape cuts out. Just before the cut to black a truck is seen stopping next to the camera. Presumably the driver is the person who "found the footage". An epilogue tells the audience that none of the students were heard from again. The film ends with a news clip of the Norwegian Prime Minister Jens Stoltenberg appearing to admit to the existence of trolls, though the press fails to take notice. Cast * Otto Jespersen as Hans * Hans Morten Hansen as Finn * Glenn Erland Tosterud as Thomas * Tomas Alf Larsen as Kalle * Johanna Morck as Johanna * Knut Naerum as a power company manager * Robert Stoltenberg as a Polish bear hunter * Urmila Berg-Domaas as Malica Category:Films Category:Magnet Releasing films Category:Fantasy films Category:Horror films Category:Found footage films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:2010s films Category:2010 films Category:Monster films